The Legend Of Spyro: Mikes Destiny
by Suresh0t
Summary: Mike was a child left to die by his parents after a freak portal Sends him to the dragon realms where he figures out his true power Now he must help spyro and cynder defeat the dark master
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is my first fanfic so go easy on me constructive critisism is accepted so here i go

Boom! A storm rocked the run down shack of a homeless boy his parents had abandoned him for apparently he was useless. This boy however has extraordinary power he dosent know of. Lighting bears down upon the terrian around the house but one bolt in particular will change the way this boy lives his life.

I feel the house rattle as thunder shakes the foundation, lighting is crashing down around the house. One bolt crashes into the front yard and leaves somthing behind. "im going to check it out", I said. I put on my boots and my tattered raincoat and step into the maelstrom. I walk quickly over to the swirling abyss the lighting bolt left behind. As I near the swirling abyss it started to suck me in. "No! Help someone! " I screamed. Mu efforts were however were futile for I would never see my home again as I was dragged into the abyss.

I woke up in a lush green forest beside me there was a note saying,

_Welcome my friend, to the relams behind the closest tree you will find armour and weapons accustomed to you. All will explained in time farwell,_

_The Chronicaler_

I walk over to the closest tree and find a m4a1some body armour and a ton of ammo. I change out of my tattered rags and put on my brand new body armour. I dont know where I was heading but I walked north. I saw a volcano in the distance and east of where I was there was a mountain with a gaping entrance at the top. Not knowing what was at the mountain I hike in that direction.

Nightfall came and I had arrived at the mountain. A winding path led to the top. As I hiked towards the top I hear fighting.

I neared the top and got ready to repell down into the mountain, by now merely curosity drove me. As I repell down the side I see a giant creature of some sort. I hasted my pace and repelled down quickly. When I reach the bottom I see a human lokee figure with a light flying around him. I turn on my m4's flashlight and follow him. I was right behind him, sneaking was one of my many good feats but I was so nervous I stepped on a loose stone. The creature whipped around and if I saw right it was a cheetah.

"Im no harm I just came here out of curosity!" I said. "What is your name?" the cheetah asked me " my name is Mike, and you? Im am hunter of avalar but im trying to find two people maybe you could help? Sure". We travelled on in silence until we came to a giant room with a platform in the middle on it there were two dragons surrounded by small creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

The two dragons slowly stood up and observed their surroundings.

I saw creatures moving among the shadows.

"Spyro and Cynder are surrounded by grublins!"

"Alright, lets help them then"! I yelled

Small green creatures slowly advanced on Spyro and Cynder and raised their weapons. I lined up my shot and pulled the trigger on my weapon. Spyro and Cynder looked in my direction as I continued to fire a hellstorm of bullets into the grublins.

The ground started to shake, the grublins dispersed.

"Hey come on lets go!" I yelled down to Spyro.

"We're chained to this platform we cant break the staple!" Spyro yelled to me

"Hang on!"

I climed to the base of the platform and ran to the staple. The ground trembled more violently.

"All right look out guys." I fired a shot into the staple and alas the staple broke.

"Um Spyro, theres a giant tail in the distance" Cynder said.

"That cant be-"

The platform trembled as the most scariest monster I have ever seem hoisted itself onto the platform.

"Take cover!" Spyro yelled as he and Cynder started to fly and take evasive manoeuvres.

"Great" I said.

I loaded my grenade launcher and took aim.

Thump! A grenade whistled through the air and found its way into the giants eye.

The giant stone creature grasped its eye in pain and fell into darkness. I climbed back up to Hunter and noticed a small dragonfly flying over to the purple dragon.

"Hey, Spyro man your alive!"

"Sparxs! Its good to see you too. You okay?"

"Eh, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but im good."

I sat down seeing that we were not moving at the time. I noticed Spyro walking over to me.

"Who are you, and why did you help us ape?"

"Woah, woah hang on im no ape, im a human. And to answer your question, my name is Mike, and I just thought I could lend a hand." I said.

"Well we're grateful, we might not have made it without your help."

"Hey no problem man" I said.

With that I got up and made my way over to the doorway.

"Well Spyro, Cynder, we need to go its not safe here."

"Alright, Hunter lets go."

I made my way over to my rope dangling from the top of the mountain, and started to climb up followed by Hunter. Spyro and Cynder just flew up.

I saw where I first woke up and noticed a bag sitting next to a tree.

I clambered down the side of the mountain and noticed it was my bag I kept my clothes and belongings in.

Everything I have ever had, stole , or kept for moral value was in this bag. I opened up my bag and found the note from my parents the night they abandoned me. I crumbled up this letter and through it into the dirt.

"Hey, Mike whats this thing?" Spyro asked me.

"This is a bag of my personal belongings, I just found it here."

"Well we should keep moving, Hunter has went ahead to set up camp, we should hurry. "

I zipped up the navy blue backpack and followed Spyro to the campsite.

As we settled down for the night around the campfire, I wondered what persuaded my parents to abandon me . I dug through my bag in search of more clues and found another letter, from only my mom.

_Dearest Michael, _

_Your dad has gone crazy, im sorry it has to be like this but we have to leave you, im so sorry. Please if you read this know that you are very special, you have power beyond that of a normal human, you can manipulate the very fabric of matter. Putting it simply, you can pick up objects and throw them at people, or simply toss them about with your power s, this is called biotics. You are outfitted with L.5x implants making you very dangerous if you use your powers. I hope you can come to forgive me one day_

_With undying love_

_Mom_

I was in complete shock and despair, knowing I had powers that made me dangerous. I walked out into the forest and decided to see if my mom was just lying to me. I focused more than I have ever in my life and found a powerful feeling within my body and I let it loose.

Blue energy came out of my hand tearing everything in its path.

"This is going to be sweet I thought"

I walked back to camp in deep thought, my mom loved me but my dad hated me, well at least my mom loved me.

As I made my way back to camp I noticed Spyro was the only one up.

"What's up Mike?" Spyro said.

"Dont freak out but I discovered I have a power I never even known of."

"Well what can you do?" Spyro asked me.

I showed Spyro what my mom called "biotics" and told him about the various attacks and combinations that I could do.

"That will come in handy against-"

A green bolt hit Spyro in the head and knocked him clean out.

"Spyro!" I yelled

I looked up ans the last thing I saw was the same green bolt hitting my face.

(A/N)

Hey guys I decided to update this story seeing that I have been having good thoughts about this story, Chapter will be longer! So please feel free to review, and give me your opinion on the story so far!

Sureshot ; )


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) To Corruption im sorry if you think im o.d on somthing to write my story, please note im fifteen okay? Im still learning, so no my writing will not be perfect.

Hope you guys enjoy chapter three

Sureshot

My eyes fluttered open, the first thing I notice is my hands are bound and I have a massive headache.

"Hunter why have you brought an ape back to our village? " A large but dignified cheetah said.

"Chief Prowlus, this is Mike, he helped me rescue Spyro and Cynder."

"Ah, lets not forget our favorite purple dragon, I have heard of what his predecessor had done to Avalar, it will not happen again! "

"How can you compare me to Malefor! Ive done nothing but good since I wandered out of the swamp I was raised in!" Spyro yelled.

"Chief Prowlus a mass of grublins are outside our village!"

I noticed a small group of cheetahs getting ready for battle, only five out of ten looked like they knew how to fight.

"Chief Prowlus, let us help, me, Spyro, and Cynder can help you fend off these grublins."

"Not a chance!" Prowlus scowled.

"Prowlus dont be a fool, your pride makes you headstrong, we are clearly outnumbered!" the cheetah captain said.

"Fine, if any of you three cause harm to our village you will be executed!" Prowlus hissed.

Prowlus walked over to Spyro and Cynder and unlocked thier staple that held them down.

Prowlus then walked over to me and with a angry hiss unlocked my shackles.

I got up and grabbed my rifle and got ready for battle, I was eager to test my new biotic attacks on these grublins.

I held my rifle steady as the first grublins popped through the gate.

I fired and spattered the brains of one grublin onto the side of a tent.

I sent a biotic throw at one grublin it shattered the bones of grublin on contact.

Spyro was fighting well he kept his grublins at bay with his fire breath, he smartly backed the grublins into a corner and scorched them.

I saw somthing flying towards the village at first I thought It was dragons, but upon closer examination they were definitely not dragons.

"Scurvywings! Take cover! " Spyro yelled.

I ducked into cover as the scurvywings sent down a torrent of fire bombs.

A brief pause in the torrent allowed me to lean out of over and shoot five shots into a scurvywing it plummeted into the ground with a cry of pain and shortly after died.

We gained the upper hand in the battle as the grublins started to retreat and the scurvywings flew away.

"I underestimated your courage, human and for you dragon you proved that you are worthy of being a purple dragon." Prowlus said.

"Thank you Prowlus, we must be getting to Warfang though, Ignitus is expecting us."Spyro said.

"Also Hunter should be released, he needs to come with us." I said.

"Very well then, Hunter you are released from captivity, and know this you are welcome back into my village after your courageous acts."

We headed out of the main village gates and walked towards what Hunter called the forbidden pass, it was the fastest way to Warfang. The pass was on the far side of the valley and we began our odyssey to Warfang.

Night fell upon the land as we came to the entrance of the forbidden pass.

"We should set camp here for tonight and continue to Warfang tomorrow. " Hunter said

No one argued we were all so exhausted from our battle this morning and from our journey from the village to here.

I leaned on a log and closed my eyes I felt somthing warm crawl right next to my left leg, I open my eyes to see Spyro and Cynder lying next to me.

"Thought you might like some company." Spyro said.

Too tired to speak , I gently patted Spyro on the head and drifted off into a deep , undisturbed sleep.

I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun shining in my eyes.

I yawned, and opened my eyes to find Spyro snuggled very close to Cynder.

"Love birds" I thought.

Hunter was awake and ready to go.

"Wake them up we need to get to Warfang today." Hunter said.

I tapped Spyro and he drowsily lifted up his head.

"Wake Cynder, we're about to leave." I said.

With everyone woken up we continued to Warfang through the pass.

" Warfang is about a days journey through this pass but with haste we can make it there tonight hopefully. " Hunter said.

I noticed Spyro was lagging behind with Cynder, I caught up to thier pace and walked next to Spyro.

"So Spyro, did you enjoy sleeping so close to Cynder last night?"

I asked Spyro.

I noticed a blush come upon his purple face and he nodded in embarrassment.

I chuckled at this, I never had the privilege of finding the girl of my dreams, but I could tell that Spyro and Cynder definitely loved each other, no doubt about it.

" Spyro I dont see how you can even remotely love the she-dragon of fright!" Sparx said.

"Sparx, I love Cynder okay? I dont need your approval, she wasn't herself then and you know that, so just lay off!"

"What was Sparx talking about?" I asked Spyro.

" I will tell you later okay? It not something Cynder likes to hear." Spyro whispered.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, we saw the exit and pushed the door open and saw the dragon city.

"Alright, we made it." Sparx said.

A loud horn blew across the land.

"Thats the war horn! Warfang is under attack! " Hunter exclaimed.

We ran to the city and I saw four bigger dragons combating larger and more ferocious enemies than the grublins we have encountered.

"Spyro, Cynder, and Mike, go find Ignitus, I will meet up with you later, now go!" Hunter yelled.

We made ourway through the city, the innocent were running to find cover from the flaming stones coming over the city wall.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled

" Spyro your alive, it good to see you again, but thus isn't the time to make up fot lost time."

The ground trembled and out of the earth came out a creature all to familiar to me, Spyro, and Cynder.

(A/N) If anyone of you are wondering, biotics come from a game called mass effect, just to clear that up, I will use some terminology from ME to describe my OC attacks next chapter.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way odyssey means journey, thought it would portray well here .

Sureshot :)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey guys im back and like I promised I will describe my oc attacks.

Singularity-pulls enemies into the air

Push-pushes enemy away wirh bone crushing force

Warp-when combined with push pull or singularity it causes a biotic explosion

Pull- pulls the enemy towards you while suspending them in the air

Shockwave- large bursts of biotic energy that cascades out towards the enemy throwing him about

Thats about it enjoy chapter four

The earth shook as the golem of the deep pushed towards the surface. The guardians tried to combat the foul beast, but their efforts where futile. The earth shook around me feet as about five enemies my height weilding axes charged towards us.

"Get ready for battle!" I yelled.

I throw a singularity into the crowd of enemies, as they dangled helplessly in the air, Spyro and Cynder gave them short painless deaths.

"These are orcs, Malefor's foot soldiers." Spyro said.

"We need to help the guardians combat the Golem, they wont survive without help." I said.

We made our way to a stone bridge and saw the guardian of ice, Cyril, waiting for us.

"Spyro this way quickly!" Cyril yelled.

We ran across the bridge and joined in the fight. Orcs surrouned the golems legs sort of like and escort and we engaged them first.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

I sent out a biotic shockwave and it scattered the enemies like bowling pins. I unloaded my m4's clip into four orcs the remaining troops started to retreat.

"Running away wont help ill just shoot you in your asses!" I yelled.

The golem moved up the tower behind us and soon me, Spyro, and Cynder climb up the steps to face the angry golem face to face. The golem must have known we were coming, it climbed down to our level, the real fight was about to begin.

The golem ruthlessly attacked us, we never did get a chance to send out a single attack, this was turning into a game of survival rather than a battle of heroics.

"On three we move up to the next level" I said.

"One, Two, Three, go!" I yelled.

Me and Spyro made it up the steps but Cynder was no where near us.

"Wheres Cynder?" I questioned.

I didne have to think long as a shrill cry of pain rent the air, the voice sounded all to familiar.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried.

Spyro pelted down the steps rk find a bloody Cynder.

"Cyn-Cynder... no, no she cant be dead!" Spyro yelled with grief.

The golem roared in victory, it must have felt a sense of victory.

"She cant be dead! She wouldn't just leave me,!" Spyro yelled in pure anger.

I looked over to Spyro, his scales turned black, his eyes glowed white, he looked. .. evil.

"You will pay!" Dark Spyro yelled!

With a roar of anger Spyro charged foward into the golem, he shot a purple beam out of his mouth, it, decimated, the golem, this version of Spyro was very powerful, yet he seemed evil.

A gasp of pain interrupted my thought.

"Cynder, your alive!" I yelled with joy.

"Where is Spyro" she asked weakly.

" He got really mad, his scales turned black, his eyes drowned out with white. " I said

"Oh no, he cant stay like this for long or he will succumb to the darkness, you must stop him!" Cynder managed to choke out.

A roar then a loud thump interrupted me and Cynders conversation as the golem fell by Dark Spyros paws.

The darker version if Spyro flew over to us and growled menacingly.

"Cowards, couldn't even kill a dumb walking rock, if it cant stop me who will?" Dark Spyro cackled.

"Spyro, please stop, this is not the Spyro I love." Cynder said.

Spyro collapsed to the ground and slowly got up, bit seeing Cynder gave him new found energy.

"CYNDER, you're alive! I thought you were dead!" Spyro was crying into her shoulder as he said this.

"Cynder needs to get to a hospital quick" I said.

"Yes your right, lets get her to the infirmary, quick!." Spyro said.

I picked up Cynder , she let out a loud moan of pain, I gave her an apologetic look as me and Spyro ran to find the infirmary.

The infirmary wasn't hard to find it was a large white tent with a giant red cross on the front. Me and Spyro busted through the tent flap and found the nearest doctor.

"Doctor, Cynder needs help quickly! " I said.

" Right, lets get her to the red crystal room quick!" the doctor yelled.

We ran intk a room with a red glow, red crystals were in every corner of the room.

"Just break the crystals and put them on her, they will heal her completely, she'll just be tired naturally." the doctor said.

We smashed about a dozen red crystals and put them on Cynders wounded flank. Slowly, but surely, the wound closed up and stopped bleeding.

Spyro let out a sigh of relief and settled down next to Cynder for the night.

Spyro nuzzeld the sleeping dragoness " Im glad your alive, I couldn't live without you" he planted his muzzle onto hers and gave her a quick kiss and fell into a sleep next to Cynder. I felt for Spyro, he almost lost the love if his life. Who knew what state Spyro would be in right now if Cynder had died? I shivered at this thought as I remembered the darker version of Spyro earlier today.

I pushed the bad thoughts aside, for Cynder was alive and Spyro was happy.

"Malefor you had better look out, your on my hitlist know bitch" I said to myself before falling asleep.

Morning came quickly, the smell of the orcs blood lingered on my armor. Cynder and Spyro slept close together, Spyro probably did not want to let go of Cynder.

"Good for him" I said to myself.

I pushed out of the tent flap and found the streets littered with bodies of orcs and moles. Among the dead was a small dragon hatchling.

"Find rest in your ancestors young one, I promise you, I'll avenge your death." I said with a shaky voice.

(A/N)

Sorry if this chapter was short I have to study for benchmark testing this week gay tests in va well will hopefully update this week for next week see ypi then

Suresh0t


	5. Chapter 5

I felt tears run down my cheeks. That young innocent dragon did not deserve to die! I walked through the body littered streets to find families combing among the dead, searching for familiar faces, it made me sick, upset, the mood was depressing. Malefors forces had retreated, the ones left behind were being delt with by a mole security team. I found Ignitus talking to a chief mole in the regiment.

"Are you certain that that the interior of the city is safe?" Ignitus questioned.

"As we speak my teams are dealing with any stragglers from Malefor's invasion group, so yes the city is safe." The mole answered.

"Thank you" Ignitus simply said.

I made my way over to Ignitus, he seemed happy to see me.

"I heard Cynder took a blow from the golem, is she alright?"

"Cynder is in good health now, the mole doctors made sure of it. She should be good to go tomorrow." I said.

"This is great news! I shall tell the other guardians to procede with our original plans." Ignitus exclaimed.

"What is your plan exactly?" i asked.

"When the golem failed to kill Spyro and Cynder, the Dark Master sent us a message. He said that he has the destroyer, an immense creation thag brings destruction to the world. Our plan is to intercept the destroyer and demolish it. We must first pass through Warfang underground, its the quickest way to intercept the destroyer, so again this is great news!

The plan seemed to be a very smart one, Malefor hopefully, would not be expecting a suprise attack on the destroyer. I bidded Ignitus good night and made my way back to the infirmary. I pushed into the tent and made my way to Cynder's room. As I got close I heard Spyro talking to Cynder then silence. I walked into the room to find Spyro amd Cynder kissing.

"I hope im not interrupting, again. " I said amused.

Spyro looked up at me, his cheeks were flushed red indicating that he was embarrassed.

"No, your not interrupting, I was just telling Cynder how much I love her." Spyro said.

"Well good for you im happy for you." I said.

"So whats happening tomorrow? "Spyro asked.

"Malefor has a creation called the destroyer. We are intercepting through old Warfang, from there we will kill the destroyer." I explained.

"This plan should work, Malefor wont know what hit him." Cynder said.

"My exact thought Cynder, if we manage to pull this off, Malefor's army should be considerably weakend, plus this will give valuable time to advance on Malefor." I said.

"Well Cyn, if we are moving out tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Spyro said.

I moved over to the cornor of the room and closed my eyes. Thoughts of today's events whirled in my mind, hopefully our plan will work tomorrow.

Light fluttered through the window and into my eyes. I opend my eyes and stood up to wake Spyro and Cynder. I gently nudged Spyro to waked him he lifted his head and let out a tired groan. Cynder was easier to waked up than Spyro, I justed patted her on the shoulder and she awoke to her love, Spyro.

"Good morning Spyro, did you sleep well last night?" Cynder asked

"I slept pretty good, but im still tired." Spyro said.

"Well we should head to old Warfangs entrance, im pretty sure Ignitus is waiting for us." Cynder said

"Good point lets move out." I said

We trekked to the old city entrance where we found Ignitus waiting for us.

"Its good to see you Spyro I never did lose hope that you would return." Ignitus said

"Ignitus, im sorry I've let you down, I should have returned sooner..." Spyro said.

"Spyro you've done more than enough from a dragon your age, what matters is that your here now."

Spyro seemed to accept Ignitus' s words, though something seemed to stir in the young dragon, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Spyro, Mike, and Cynder, you need to go through this small hole and reawaken the dragon statues. Find all four crystals to awaken the statues. " Ignitus explained.

"All right, lets go." I said.

We crawled through the hole to find our selves in pitch black, I switched on my flashlight on my M4 and led us. We came across a platform with a small red glow at the top.

"Hey there's one of the dragon crystals, lets go get it." I said.

We walked up the steps to the dragon crystal and Spyro picked the crystal up with his mouth.

"Here put it in my bag." I said

"We can find all four now and make our way back later, it will be easier then." I said

Spyro and Cynder both nodded in agreement and we continued our search for the other three dragon crystals.

"Hold up somthing has that dragon crystal." I said

"Its a troll, be careful one hit and your falling to your death." Spyro said.

We creeped up to the brute and with a fierce yell I sent a biotic shockwave at the troll. The troll was caught in the cascade and gave me time to unleash a firestorm into its body.

"Sweet dreams you ugly carcass." I said.

I startet to walk away, the ground trembled, the troll stood up and he was not happy.

Spyro began to shoot ice shards at the beast and Cynder shot a beam of fear at the troll.

The troll staggered, but was not going down without a fight. I sent out a singularity, the troll was suspended in the air and was left open for a biotic warp.

The bolt of blue energy left my hand and combined with the singularity.

BOOM! The unstable warp caused a biotic explosion when it combined with the singularity. Blue ash rained down and all that was left was the faint glowing red of the dragon crystal.

"Woah, that was as strong as my fire fury, that explosion packed one hell of a punch. " Spyro said.

"Well I aim to please. " I gloated.

I picked up the dragon crystal and dropped it into my bag.

"Two more crystals to go lets go find the third one." I said.

The third crystal was about as easy to find as the first one. We simply just picked it up, no resistance at all.

"All right one more crystal to find should be easy." I said

Same as before we found the crystal and grabbed it, but somthing wasn't right. As soon as we grabbed the crystal the shadows started to move.

"This cant be good, prepare for battle." I said

I saw how many there were and immediatly change plans.

"There is too many! Just run! Now!" I yelled

All three of us turned and sprinted towards the entrance. My heart was racing. Spyro tripped and fell and was helpless.

"Go Cynder I got Spyro!" I yelled

With a battle cry I threw out a shockwave. The skeleton like creatures scattered. This gave me a window to help Spyro get up and moving.

"Run Spyro, ill hold them off, take the bag and get that door open!" I yelled

"Im not le-"

"Go now run!" I yelled

I turned around and sent out shockwave after shockwave. The shadows scattered like flies and I soon had the upper hand.

"Alright time to go." I said to myself.

I turned and ran to entrance leaving the shadows corpses behind me. Spyro and Cynder were working to get the door open.

"All right lets get this door open" I said.

Spyro turned around and pounced on me happiness glowing in his eyes.

"Thank you for holding them off, I thought i'd never see you again." Spyro said.

"A couple of shadows aren't going to drop me, now let me up you purple lump." I said happily.

Spyro rolled off of me and walked back over to Cynder who had just awoken the last dragon statue.

The great door to Warfang slid open and behind it was all four guardians with thier battle force.

"Good job young ones, you continue to show that you are worthy warriors. " Ignitus said.

I nodded at Ignitus' thanks and turned around to start the march to the destroyer.

(A/N)

Sorry about the update time the testing last week really left me tired but here is chapter five. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter feel free to review.

Suresh0t


	6. Chapter 6

I walked next to Ignitus, I needed to ask him a question that has been bugging me since I got ti Warfang.

"Ignitus, why were you so, relaxed when you met me.?" I said.

"I knew you would ask this question. Let me explain to you why I was so calm. Long ago, humans like you wandered these lands. They had superior intelligence to most of the creatures around them. This is why Malefor recruited them for his dark armies. The humans joined his ranks and laid onslaught onto our armies, they slaughtered thousands upon thousands of soldiers. Then, the humans started to feel guilty. In haste they turned against the dark master and tried to destroy him. Their effort was an act of valor but Malefor proved to be too powerful for them. One by one he slaughtered the humans. The remaing humans came to us and explained what had happend. So we sent the humans to a new world."

"Earth." I uttered out.

"Yes, we wanted to protect you from the dark master. That's exactly why I was calm when I met you. But heed my warning, Malefor will want to destroy you so be very careful."

"Thanks Ignitus" I said.

"Anytime."

I walked ahead and began to ponder. Why has the human race forgotten this part of our history? This was so pathetic, our ambition destroyed the guardians army. And to think that Ignitus has thought our race has changed? He would be sick to know that our race has developed a love for war.

Light fluttered from the entrance ahead, a giant creature looms in the distance, it could only be the destroyer.

"Its moving too fast, even if we do intercept the destroyer it will simply just out run us." Spyro said.

"Wait a minute, what about the dam? If we let all the water out,it will cripple the destroyer. " Cynder said

"Cynder your a geinus!" Spyro said

The dam was a little ways off but if we hurried we could reach it by midday.

The journey to the dam was a long one but we reached it by midday. One by one we let the smaller water gates open after we let all the smaller water gates open, we examined the amount of water.

"Its not enough, we need to let the main flood gate open." Cynder said.

"Theres an elevator over there, lets head to the top." I said.

The elevator slowly took us to the top, but somthing seemed to be watching our every move, but I couldn't figure ouy what it was.

"Theres the flood gate lets get it open!" I yelled.

We slid the flood gate open.

Thud! Something big landed behind us. We all turned around to face our aggressor.

A female human dressed in battle armour swathed in shadows advanced towards charged her, she laughed evily and swatted him to the side. I lined up a shot with my M4. The sound of a bullet rung in the air.

The bullet simply bounced off her armour and flew into the distance.

"Cynder get Spyro and get out of here now!" I yelled.

Cynder didn't object she help Spyro up and flew into the distance.

I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long fight.

"You are weak, come now and face your annihilation. " The dark human laughed.

I lunged towards her and we locked into a fierce hand to hand battle.

She was far more adept in hand to hand combat, she easily landed hit after hit on me.

Something rose within me, a large power source made it self known within my body. Raw biotic energy pusled out my body and with a yell my body was cloaked in blue energy. My hits were lighting fast and packed a hell of a punch. I soon gave the upper hand in our battle, and with a final punch she flew into a wall.

She slowly stood up and said.

"This isn't over" and in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

I needed to get back to Ignitus and tell him what has happend. This new enemy wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to Ignitus, sweat was running down my face and I soon saw the plateau that led to old Warfang.

Ignitus saw me and ran to me.

"Mike are you ok?" Ignitus asked.

"Im fine, there's a human girl under Malefor's control, she nearly killed me, she's powerful."

Ignitus nodded and I went to rest on the plateau. I saw two small figures flying around the destroyer followed by big purple explosions. After about three hours of destroying the dark crystals,

Spyro and Cynder returned to the plateau.

Spyri saw me and charged at me. His horns hit right in the center if my chest and sent me flying.

"What the hell Spyro!" I yelled.

"Why did you stay behind? She could of captured you and enslaved to the dark master! So what in the hell were you thinking! "Spyro yelled.

"She was going to kill you Spyro! I couldn't let that happen. Your the last hope for this world, my race has broughtnothing but sorrow to your race, so if that meant me sacrificing myself to make up for my races mistakes, then so be it." I said.

Spyro thought about what I said, he slowly realized why I did what I did.

"Mike, im sorry I didn't know she was going to kill me, there you are yet again saving my life, thank you". Spyro said.

Something caught all our eyes the destroyer did not collapse but rather stood up and started to complete what it started.

"How is that possible! " Spyro yelled.

"Malefor anticipated that we would do this, he is controling the destroyer! " Ignitus yelled.

The belt of fire had been completed the only way to stop Malefor now was to confront him.

Ignitus was talking to Terrador a light of determination shone in Ignitus' s eye's.

Spyro, Cynder, and Mike come with me im going to escort you through the belt of fire.

"Ok, lets go Ignitus."

I climbed up onto Ignitus and we all flew towards the belt of fire.

"I should be able to offer some protection from the heat stay close to me."

We slowly truged into the infernobut something wasn't right Ignitus was getting very weak.

"Ignitus, lets turn back theres got to be another way!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro, Cynder I've never done right by either of you, allow me to do this, now go... Go!"

With Ignitus's last bit of energy we were flung to the other side of the ring of fire.

"Ignitus! No!"Spyro yelled.

"Spyro he's gone im sorry. " I said.

"No, he wouldn't just leave me!"

"Im sorry Spyro he's dead" Cynder said.

"No!" with anguish, Spyro turned into dark Spyro.

"Spyro dont do this, please Spyro." Cynder begged.

"You cant stop me!" Dark Spyro said.

"You're right, only you can." Cynder said

With those words Spyro broke free of his darkness.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, I feel so alone."

"Your not alone Spyro". Cynder moved to Spyro and gently nuzzeled him.

"Spyro, im sorry for your loss, we will avenge Ignitus.

Spyro nodded new energy flooded into him he was going to kill Malefor.

(A/N)

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter as always thank you for reading and feel free to review! Sorry about the late update I broke my ankle playing basketball and hadn't had the motivation to write, but i found it! So sob story over hope you enjoyed chapter six!

Suresh0t :)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey guys I have some good news! I just got a laptop which will allow me to update more frequently and I will have longer chapters on my stories 10K+is my goal. Hope you guys enjoy chapter seven

Suresh0t

With Ignitus's death fresh in our hearts, we trudged on into the burned lands. Soot hung heavy in the air, it made breathing a little difficult for me, and I often had to stop to catch my breath or take a break.

"Damn this soot is going to kill me" I rasped.

We came to a ledge, over the edge was a river of lava.

"Well you two can fly, but how am I going to cross?" I questioned.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my brain. If I created a biotic barrier, could I cross the lava river unharmed?

I needed to test my theory out. With a rush of energy, a blue barrier encased itself around my body.

"I hope this works" I muttered.

As I neared the scorching lava, I noticed the temperature around my body didn't feel any different than a hot summer day. I crouched down and cautiously neared my hand towards the lava. A smile crept across my face, my hand was completely submerged in the molten liquid, yet I couldn't feel a thing.

Spyro and Cynder both looked at me and asked, "Did you find a way across?"

"Yeah I did, I can put a biotic barrier around me and it will ward off the lava." I said

Spyro nodded at me, determination shone in his eyes, Malefor was his to kill. All three of us walked down to the bank of the lava river, with a small prayer to God, I stepped into the river. Surprisingly, the river wasn't that deep, I was only waist deep in the middle of the lava river.

The other side of the river came into view as I crawled onto the lava licked shores. I let my barrier fall and watched the lava slide off my body with the biotic barrier.

"That went well" I said to myself.

Spyro and Cynder came into view, I heard them talking as I approached them.

"I don't know if I can go through with this Spyro, I don't want to see Malefor again." Cynder said.

"Cynder, I know you're scared, but you said it yourself, if we give up now then everything we fought for, everyone who…. died, it would have all been for nothing."

Spyro then stepped forward and planted his lips onto Cynders, each of them made small audible moans as they kissed.

Spyro broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Cynder eyes.

"I won't let Malefor hurt you, I promise." Spyro said lovingly.

Cynder was lost for words, she just drew Spyro into hug and pecked him on the lips and said "I love you Spyro."

The two of them together warmed my heart, they were destined to be with one another.

"I think we should keep moving." I said abruptly.

Spyro and Cynder jumped at my sudden intrusion, they turned and faced me, their faces flushed red.

"I agree we mustn't keep Malefor waiting" Spyro said.

"I couldn't agree with you more Spyro."

As the volcano came near, a sense of dread suddenly crept over me.

A maniacal laugh rung out across the area around us, all three of us jumped, ready for combat. As if on cue, the same human woman from the dam hopped nimbly in front of us.

"You bested me at the dam, but this time all three of you will die." She hissed.

"Spyro, Cynder get out of here ill hold her off" I said.

"She nearly killed you last time are you crazy!" Spyro yelled.

"Go Spyro, if she succeeds in killing you, theres no hope for any of us, so please, get to Malefors lair, now!" I said.

Spyro got teary eyed. "Your right, just to let you know, you've been a brother to me Mike, I wont forget that." Spyro said.

I could offer nothing more than a hug to Spyro the last thing he said to me before he left was "Don't die" then he flew off.

"All right, let's finish this, only one of us is walking away from this" I said.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this but, my Master said you must die!" She yelled.

Just like at the dam, we locked into a furious and ferocious hand to hand battle. Every punch I threw she dodged and every punch she threw landed hard upon my body and with a power packed punch, she sent me flying into a stone wall.

She laughed evilly as I attempted to stand up. My whole body was one big bruise. All of her hits managed to hit while she dodged most of my punches and kicks.

"Whelping, you cant even manage to hit me, I would enjoy fighting the purple one, he would have at least put up a fight before I would kill him, your actions in telling him to run were honorable yet foolish like the human who turned on Malefor years ago."

"Why would you want to join the same dragon that nearly eradicated our species hundred of years ago, we brought it upon ourselves but we saw our way out of it. Don't give in to Malefor, he will just kill you or corrupt you! Look at the apes or what's left of them! There living proof of Malefors gift for there years of service!"

"The apes were weak like we were when we served Malefor, we deserved extinction for turning against his plans, and that's why I serve him, to right or wrong."

"Listen to yourself! You're speaking irrationally, if you want to help fix our mistakes upon this world help me, Spyro, and Cynder bring down the Dark Master, together we can fix this!"

The human women seemed to ponder my words. The shadows around her armor began to dissipate and her armor was lighting to bright silver instead of a midnight black. She began to walk over to me, hatred shone in her eyes. I closed my eyes believing I was about to die, when I heard a different, less evil voice.

"I will help you bring down the Dark Master, your words rung with the truth, and they broke Malefors grip upon me and I have you to think for that."

"Mike" I simply replied.

"Well Mike, I think we should help your friends. Oh and I almost forgot my name is Tara.

Tara offered to help me up and I graciously accepted it.

"Here hop onto my Wyvern, its time we paid that lying sack of shit a visit." Tara said.

"I couldn't agree more."

I clambered up onto Tara's wyvern and with a crack of a whip the wyvern launched into the air towards Malefor's lair. As we rode, I couldn't help but looking at Tara, she was very pretty, and one of those girls who wouldn't take shit off of anybody.

Spyros pov

I heard Mikes yells of pain as me and Cynder flew off towards Malefor's lair. The yelling ceased to be heard as we flew farther away.

The temple came into view, as me as Cynder landed I collapsed and buried my head into my paws.

"I've lost Mike now too, what am I going to do?" Tears stung my eyes, I wasn't ready to face Malefor, not without Mike.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry he wanted us to live our lives after this war, but we can't waste his sacrifice, he chose to that, but Malefor will pay for his death."

I looked up at Cynder, her voice rung with the truth, but I didn't want to believe it. Something in the sky caught my eye, a wyvern flying towards us. On the back of t his wyvern was that human girl, and Mike!

Mikes pov

As we neared the platform leading to Malefor, I noticed Spyro was waiting for me, tears of joy were streaming from his eyes. The wyvern landed and I hopped of the first thing that hit was Spyro tackling me to the ground.

"Your alive, I-I though you died! And what she doing here?"

"Spyro she was like Cynder, corrupted like Malefor, luckily, I got her to snap Malefor's grasp on her." I said

Tara was pacing nervously, she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Spyro let me up I need to go talk to Tara."

Spyro crawled off me and I got up and walked over to Tara.

"What's on your mind Tara?"

"Honestly, I am scared to even face Malefor, but I want to see him dead so bad, it's worth it."

"Don't worry, ill protect you if he tries to hurt you, I don't want to see you hurt."

She smiled at my words, she seemed to know that I just made a move on her.

"Well isn't that nice of you, I would do the same thing, you are my hero after all, if it wasn't for you, I would have doomed our race to death, and you found a way to snap me out of Malefors grasp." She paused and took a deep breath and then said. " I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you, I know its very quick and we just met, but we might die soon and if I'm going to die, well why not kiss the man who had the guts to stand up to me then save me."

I was lost for words, she wanted to be my girlfriend basically. "If you want me to be your boyfriend then I accept, I think you are very pretty."

Tara stepped forward and said "I love you." Then we locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Tara stepped back and looked at me and said "Lets kill that bastard Malefor and maybe we can get a couple of drinks" Tara said.

"That would be lovely" I said.

Spyro trotted over to me amusement apparent in his eyes.

"I guess you told her how you feel eh?" Spyro questioned

"No, she told me how she felt about me, I couldn't say no, she is so pretty and I don't want to break her heart."

"Well I'm glad for you, but protect her we are about to make our move on Malefor"

"I will Spyro thanks."

We all started to walk towards the looming doors that confined Malefor to his lair the fight of our life was about to start.

(A/N) Oooh we are nearing the fight with Malefor don't worry the story wont end there and there is most likely going to be a sequel. I might break the next chapter into two parts. Feel free to review. Until next time this is Suresh0t signing off


	8. Chapter 8

The giant doors to Malefors lair swung open and on the throne in the temple sat the evil purple dragon, Malefor.

"At long last my guests have arrived, please, come in. Such determination to get here, it seems we share other qualities than that of our color. And Tara, you betrayed me, now you will die along with Mike and his pitiful companions." Malefor sneered.

"I'm done with you Malefor, I made the right choice turning my back on you, I saw what you did to the apes, it's maniacal, I cant think of what you would have done to me!" Tara yelled back.

"I know im nothing like you Malefor, I do what I think is right, destroying the world is crazy, you've taken too many lives, now you must pay." Spyro said.

"Hmm, do you know how this all started? Cynder does, she knows all about it, don't you Cynder?" Malefor said.

"Cynder what's he talking about?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore."

"Oh I think you do, perhaps you need a little nudge." Malefor said, his voice laced with evil.

To my horror, Cynder fell prey to Malefor's dark grasp again, only this time she was smaller.

"Cynder no! Don't do this!" Spyro pleaded

No response came from Cynder, she just kept creeping towards Spyro like she was about to pounce on prey.

"Ignitus should have warned you young dragon, you are alone here."

"He's not alone" I yelled.

"Your bravery is honorable but you shall perish with Spyro, your race should have been dead long ago, but you escaped this planet and trust me your race will pay for turning on me." Malefor hissed.

"Cynder please-" Spyro was cut of as Cynder kept hitting him over and over again. Malefors evil laugh rung out across the chamber as Dark Cynder kept hitting Spyro.

"Fight back! Why wont you fight back!" Dark Cynder yelled.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro said sadly.

The shadows seemed to dissipate from Cynder's scales and stepped forwards and said "Theres always something." And nuzzled Spyro gently.

"Bah, you've made your choice, now you will suffer the same fate. Prepare to die!" Malefor yelled.

Malefor dove straight for Spyro, but Spyro rolled out of the way avoiding Malefors deadly jaws. I raised my M4 and started to fire shots into Malefor. Malefor felt the bullets hit him as he whipped around and started to charge after me. With quick reflexes, I threw a biotic throw at Malefor knocking him back. Tara jumped onto Malefor and started to stab him with her twin knives, Malefor roared in pain and reared her off, Tara skidded on the ground but got up quickly, prepared to fight. Spyro and Cynder started to fight Malefor in the air, Spyro would occasionally barrel roll behind Malefor and comet dash into his back. Cynder was using her shadow fire to light Malefor on fire with shadow. Malefor started to make his move, Spyro tried to barrel roll but Malefor grasped him in his giant paw and threw him to the ground with a loud thump. Cynder was using her speed to her advantage, but suffered the same fate as Malefor grasped her in his paw and hurled her into the ground.

"Spyro, Cynder all you alright!" I yelled.

Spyro and Cynder stood up and shook themselves off.

"We're fine, we need to attack Malefor in unison, me and Cynder will get him on the ground."

Malefor was getting impatient, he dove out of the sky straight for Spyro, but Spyro nimbly dodged to the side and watch Malefor crash into the ground.

"Now guys attack" I yelled

We unleashed hell upon Malefor, Spyro and Cynder would use their fire breaths, I would empty clip after clip of bullets into Malefor, and Tara would stab Malefor over and over again. This attack seemed to be working, but with a loud roar Malefor yelled "Enough". He flung Spyro into wall and Spyro crashed through the wall. Spyro was dazed and Malefor was advancing towards him, I had to protect Spyro. I ran as fast as I could in front of Malefor determined to protect Spyro.

"If you wish to die, then so be it, but the purple one gets it first."

"No, Spyro lives, if I have to die to protect him then so be it."  
I threw shockwave after shockwave at Malefor, he staggered and fell after each one cascaded into him, but he slowly kept gaining ground.

"Spyro wake up!" I yelled

I heard a small gasp of pain but Spyro was alert and ready when I looked at him, but when I turned around Malefor loomed in front of me, his claws went straight into my abdomen.

"Mike! No!" Spyro yelled.

Pain coarsed through my body, "You feel that? The purple one will recivce ten times this pain, and ill slowly kill him to."

I wasn't about to let Malefor hurt Spyro, I used a strong biotic push and through Malefor a good thirty yards away from me.

"Mike, are you alright?" Spyro asked me.

"My combat armor stopped most of his claws, ill live." I said.

Happy with my answer Spyro was ready to attack, he was furious. Cynder strode next to him with the same look in her eyes. Me and Tara were right behind them.

Malefor stood up with bloodlust in apparent in his eyes, with a loud roar he locked into battle with Spyro and Cynder.

"You're going to die Malefor, you killed Ignitus the closest thing I had to a father, now you will pay." Spyro yelled.

"Ignitus was pathetic, he probably told you I was the first of our kind but I assure you we aren't. Our duty as the purple dragon is to summon the destroyer and golems of the deep and bring about the great cleansing, this is the true nature of our kind, and you must accept your role."

"I don't believe that, you're trying to manipulate me you sick bastard, but its not going to work, the last thing you'll see is you hanging from your entrails." Spyro yelled menacingly.

Spyro had managed to crawl his way onto Malefors neck and he started to bite down with all his might, Malefor gave a pain filled roar as he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck. Since Malefor was a full grown dragon, Spyros teeth weren't sharp enough to bite intp his throat but he could still lose a good amount of blood. Malefor finally managed to grab Spyro and sling him to the ground.

"Time to die whelpling." Malefor said.

Time seemed to slow, down as I lifted my hand and rushed to put a biotic barrier aroud Spyro, Malefor strike had hit Spyro, but to Malefors amazement his paw was stopped by a blue barrier surrounding the young dragons body. Spyro stood up and threw him self at Malefor, Spyros attacks were quicker, his fire breath turned purple, Cynder joined in with him, her breath had turned purple to.

"There breathing convexity." Tara murmmered.

The temple started to collapse around us and we started to fall into the volcano.

The duo of convexity breathing dragons wreck havoc upon Malefor , he soon encased him self in a purple shield that only weakend Spyro and Cynders powerful Convexity breath.

Malefor soon collapsed, the sheer power of the breaths were too much for even him to handle.

Cynder started to hit Malefor with her dark convexity breath while Spyro charged towards Malefor, his body covered in purple as he comet dashed Malefor.

The structure around us was demolished, Spyro,Cynder,Tara, and I were all free falling towards the center of the planet.

Malefor swooped out of no where and grabbed Spyro and Cynder and pressed them into the inner volcanic walls. Spyro and Cynder managed to get free and combined both of their attacks as we all plummeted in to core of the planet.

The purple core of the planet came into sight as I slowed me and Tara's fall with my biotics. Malefor , Spyro and Cynder stayed flying in the air.

"You cannot defeat me I am eternal!" Malefor yelled.

Three separate beams of convexity collided, the power of these beams sent out shockwaves of energy as the beams raged on.

"Just,hang,on" Spyro yelled out, clearly exhausted from his battle.

Spyro and Cynders beam prevailed against Malefor's beam. The beams of convexity hit him square in the chest as flew a good fifty yards back.

He stood up as if he was pushed over, doubt creeped into my mind that we maybe could not win the battle, Malefor was just too powerful.

To my amasement, the ancient spirits that must have trained Malefor flew into action.

"What is this?"

The spirits proceeded to fly towards him and drag him into the core.

"Nooooooo!" Malefor screamed as he was drug into the planets center.

Malefor may have been gone, but his plan was still in motion as the world around us continued to break apart. Me and Tara met up with Spyro and Cynder who landed after Mlalefor was drug into the core.

"Spyro im sorry, im so sorry." Cynder sobbed.

"Don't be its over now."

"So this is it?"

A spirit seemed to wash over Spyro as a voice familiar to us all was heard.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature."

"I know what I have to do guys, just get out of here!" Spyro yelled

"Spyro you don't have to do anything! Lets just go!" Cynder pleaded.

"Where Cynder? The world breaking apart, but I think I can fix it, I think im meant to."

"Then im with you."

Purple energy flooded around Spyro , he was literally reforming the world, the last thing I heard from Cynder was a "I love you to Spyro" and all I could see is black.

One month after Malefor's fall

I opened my eyes and checked my surroundings I was in Warfangs infirmary to my left was a card from Tara, Spyro and Cynder.

_Dear Mike,_

_When you wake, make your way to my new house near the new dragon temple, see you soon_

_Love_

_Spyro, Tara, and Cynder_

I rushed out of the infirmary, basically running to Spyro's house. I bust in the door and Spyro looks at me tears of joy flooding his eyes, Tara was already crying, and I couldn't see Cynder.

"Welcome home brother." Spyro said.

I knelt down and hugged Spyro, he was my new brother, so we acted like a pair of brothers.

I stood up and looked over at Tara, I slowly made my way over to her,her blue eyes shone in the morning sun, we locked our lips in a passionate kiss as we broke the kiss we stared at each other.

"I Love you Tara"

"I love you too Mike."

I stared out the window, a new age of peace was falling upon the world and with it the beginning of our new lives.

(A/N) So theres the legend of Spyro mikes destiny, I promise there will be a sequel and it will be a lot longer. But for now I will work on the plot for my sequel dubbed " The Legend of Spyro: Peace arises" I will also work on my Mass effect And Spyro crossover so please check that story out. Until next time this is Suresh0t thanking everyone who read my first fanfic!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Hey guys I lied, this is the finial chapter to this story. Its going to be a short chapter Cynder is fine I just did not include her in the last part of last chapter so here is the epilogue enjoy!

Life was simple, no fighting, no bloodshed, it was what I only dreamed of a couple of months ago. Cynder passed by the kitchen in Spyro's house, the two seemed to be getting closer.

"Hey Cynder where Is Spyro at?" I asked.

"You know him, he is at the training ground practicing his fighting." Cynder said.

"Well it wouldn't be a bad idea considering if another war did happen to break out, we would need all the practice we could get." I said

"War has to end at some point right? I mean its not like we can go on fighting forever, we will be reduced to nothing but savages" Cynder protested.

"Well Cynder, war never changes, it will always bring sorrow." I said

"But lets focus on right now, celebrate our victory over the most evil creature this world has seen."

"You're right Mike, we need to focus on whats happening right now and not dwell on the past or future."

I decided to go see how Spyro was doing; I walked out the front door and up the road towards the temple. The temple doors loomed in front of me I and found pushed them open and found Spyro practicing on hay dummies that attacked him in waves. I sat down and watched Spyro decimate the dummies. Soon all of the dummies were on the ground and Spyro was padding over to me.

"Never get tired of fighting do you Spyro?" I said

"I do, but I got this feeling that the war isn't over, I feel like we missed something but im not sure, but if Malefor is gone then the war is over." Spyro concluded.

"It's like I told Cynder earlier Spyro, let's celebrate our victory against Malefor." I said.

Spyro nodded at me, he seemed to agree with the words I was saying as we stood up and walked out of the temple and towards home.

In a distant land beyond Avalar.

"Malefor is dead sir, do we move in now to take over Warfang?"

"Yes get the armies mobile, the purple dragon is going to die."

The light shone on the leaders face, he led a very large army of humans still loyal to Malefor, and they started to march towards Avalar intent on killing any that opposed the now dead Dark Master.

Behind the peace and prosperity that came after Malefor's defeat, an army of humans are marching towards Warfang. Will Mike and company be able to suspress the armies or will the dark humans destroy all that opposed Malefor?

(A/N) So there is the epilogue for my story with a cliffhanger into my next installment I also want to thank Sol1234 for his ideas and helpful advice I couldn't hacve done it without you! Again thanks to all of those who read and ill will see you soon!

Suresh0t


End file.
